The invention relates generally to systems and methods for spraying substances, such as coating substances (e.g., paint).
A variety of spray devices may be used to apply a spray to a target object. For example, a spray device may have a gravity feed container, which supplies a liquid (e.g., paint) into the spray device for generation of a liquid spray. In certain applications, the liquid may include multiple components (e.g., liquid paints) mixed together to create a liquid mixture (e.g., paint mixture). For example, a painter may mix these multiple components together separate from the spray device, pour the liquid mixture into the gravity feed container, attach the gravity feed container to the spray device, and then commence spraying the liquid mixture onto a target object. Unfortunately, a chemical reaction starts once the multiple components are mixed together, thereby limiting the amount of time to use the liquid mixture. After a job is complete, the operator discards any residual liquid mixture and cleans the spray device, because the liquid mixture is not usable for a later job due to the chemical reaction. The foregoing system and procedure results in a significant waste in time and materials. Unfortunately, it is particularly challenging to mix multiple components (e.g., liquid paints) in a spray device, particularly in context of a gravity feed spray device. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved spray device having features to enable supply of multiple components to a spray device, and for internal mixing of the multiple components in the spray device.